It Started With A Pixel
by EarthMageDech
Summary: Avid gamer, Lucy, is playing with her friends online, and before she knows it, a griefer joins. What will happen next, no one knows. Fairy Tail Highschool/Gaming AU Characters belong to Hiro Mashima :')
1. Chapter 1

"Later Rogue!" Lucy chirped. She signed off of Skype and clicked back into the window of her game, Minecraft. She played on a server that she found with the few friends she had made on the game. It's name was simple, Simplicity. They talked about anything and everything, from world topics to anime. She disconnected from the game, and closed the lid to her laptop. Games with Rogue were the best. He was her best friend, the first one she had made through the game. He introduced her to new people, such as Levy and Sting. She sighed as she made her way to her bed, it was a Tuesday, and she had school the next morning. She laid down and checked her phone one last time. _10:42 pm_. Lucy sighed as she happily fell asleep.

xoxox

Lucy hastily turned off her alarm and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She sighed and started at the ceiling for a few minutes before hopping out of bed to get ready. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a plain t-shirt,black skinny jeans, and her favorite hoodie. It was blue with a white Fairy Tail guild mark on the back. Fairy Tail, Lucy's favorite anime. The plot was the best, so were the characters. The main characters, Haru and Elie, were her favorite ship, they looked so cute together! She quickly threw her clothes on. She slipped on her dirty black converse, and threw her hair up into a quick ponytail, not bothering to brush it, since her hair was never really tangled. "Bye Dad, I'm going to school!" Lucy yelled as she walked through the kitchen and out the door. "Have a good day!" Lucy faintly heard as the door closed behind her. She walked to the bus stop and stood there, messing with her phone or her fingers. Lucy was shy, and didn't like being around many people. As the bus pulled up and stopped, she walked on and sat in one of the front seats. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Let's just get this day over with already..."/em Even though the day had just begun, she was already wishing she was at home playing with Rogue, Sting, and Levy. She put in her earbuds to tune out the background noise, and drifted into mindless thought. Before she knew it, she was at school, Magnolia High. Lucy was a sophomore, along with her friends, Wendy and Erza. They were her best friends, they've known each other for 5 years, and haven't left each others' sides since. Just like a mindless drone, she stepped off the bus and went to her locker. She got her books for her next few classes and went to Chemistry. The bell rang, and class began. The whole day went like that, aside from lunch, when she ate with Wendy and Erza. They joked around as usual, but she didn't feel comfortable. She couldn't talk openly about video games and anime like she could with Rogue and the others. Lucy aimlessly doodled in her notebook, humming quietly. Study hall was her last class, so she was pretty tired. In the end, Lucy had drawn what she imagined Sting, Rogue, and Levy to look like. Alongside them were Wendy, Erza, and herself. As the final bell of the day rang, Lucy hurried to her lock and finally to the bus. As soon as she gt home, she threw her bag to the floor and whipped open the lid to her laptop. She opened Minecraft and Skype. She looked for Rogue's contact, finding it with green bubble. She called him, not even bothering to message him. "You on?!" Lucy asked excitedly. "Urgh, no I'm not." Rogue responded sarcastically. "Hmph." Lucy clicked into Simplicity.

 _CelestialSpirit joined the game._

 _ShadowDragon: wb (welcome back)_

 _CelestialSpirit: haha thanks._

"Hey Rogue"

"Yeeees?"

"Are Sting and Levy getting on today?"

"How would I know Lucy, I'm not a mind reader" Rogue chuckled.

"Mmph. I hate you."

"Love you too Lucy."

Rogue and Lucy fooled around on the server, soon joined by Levy and Sting.

 _SolidScriptMage has joined the game._

 _WhiteDragon has joined the game._

 _CelestialSpirit: wb wb JOIN THE CALL YOU LOSERS!_

 _WhiteDragon: -.- thanks for the warm welcome_

A new voice appeared in the call. "Hey Lu!" an excited Levy exclaimed.

S: "Yo"

L: "HI GUYS!"

R: "Ow Lucy, my ears!"

L: "Hehehe, sorry!"

The group messed around for quite a while, building house, killing mobs, even killing each other. Oblivious to the other players, the four made the most out of the game. They happily joked around within the call, poking fun at one another.

 _FireSalamander has joined the game._

 _Welcome,_ _ **FireSalamander**_ _, to the server!_

 _CelestialSpirit: Welcome!_

 _ShadowDragon: Welcome to Simplicity!_

 _WhiteDragon: Sup._

 _SolidScriptMage: Welcome FireSalamander!_

The four carried on like nothing happened, as if this " _FireSalamander_ " wasn't even here. But what they didn't know, was what his intent was. What he would do would change the path of their lives together.

xoxox

 _ **Well, welcome to my story! Some parts are based on my life, as you can tell. I hope to try and update whenever possible, I have lots of ideas for this story! I will also be posting this on wattpad, with the same title and same username. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **-Dech**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Luuuuuuuuuccccy! Can you grab me a few pieces of cobble from the chest?" Sting pleaded to Lucy. "Fine, but I need a piece of steak in return." It was approaching 6 pm, the time Lucy had to eat dinner. The group, made of Sting, Levy, Rogue, and Lucy, were still fooling around, ignoring the new player, who was actually unusually quiet in the game. Generally, when a newcomer joins, they get an achievement from opening their "Inventory". But _FireSalamander_ never got the achievement or any of the others. Strange.

"Lucy! Time for dinner! Get off your damn laptop!" Jude, Lucy's father, yelled from the kitchen. "Ugh, dinner. Later guys." She sighed, and left the call and the game after a chorus of "awws" and "byes". Lucy didn't close her laptop as she walked away, because she was going back to the game after eating. As Lucy plopped down in a kitchen chair, putting food onto her plate, her father asked how her day was. "Fine, boring as usual." After that, dinner was relatively quiet as she and her father ate. After they were done, Lucy washed her dishes an ran back to her room. She joined into Simplicity, only to be surprised- her house was on fire. She saw the new guy, _FireSalamander_ , running around, setting her and her friends' village aflame.

 _CelestialSpirit: Hey, what the hell are you doing!_

 _CelestialSpirit: Answer me dammit!_

 _ **FireSalamander**_ _was slain by_ _ **CelestialSpirit**_ _._

 _CelestialSpirit: Don't you dare ever come back here, and don't grief us._

Lucy nervously bit her bottom lip as she checked through all the chest looking if anything was stolen. To her dismay, the chests were left untouched, everything was where it was left. She hurried and put all the burning flames out, leave her and her friends' houses in ruin, holes covering the walls, floors, and ceilings. She sighed as she got to work, fixing everything that was broken. About ten minutes later, Lucy received a message ingame.

 _[FireSalamander - You]: Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I thought the village was abandoned._

Lucy thought of a witty reply and sent the message.

 _[You - FireSalamander]: Did you even bother to check the chests? Or the farm? They both would've been empty if it was abandoned -.- Check next time._

She was beyond done with this guy already. She wanted nothing to do with him, at all. She clicked over into Skype, and sent a message to the group chat. "This _FireSalamander_ bish thought our villa was abandoned and griefed us :l" Within minutes, she got varying replies. "Really?! Are you serious?" from Levy. "I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN AND LIGHT HIS FAMILY ON FIRE!" an overreaction from Sting. "Oi." a very short answer from Rogue. "It's okay though, nothing was missing and I fixed up our houses." Lucy quickly typed, to hold back Sting from joining and raging. Getting no response, Lucy clicked back into her game. Another new message.

 _[FireSalamander - You]: Look, I said I'm sorry. The name's Natsu. What's yours?_

She typed back a one word reply.

 _[You - FireSalamander]: Lucy._

Not wanting to talk any longer, she logged off and set her Skype to Do Not Disturb. She sighed as she shut down her laptop for the night and glanced at her phone. Three texts, two from Wendy, one from Erza.

 **Wendy: Hey Lucy-nee, wanna hang out with me and Erza?**

 **Wendy: Friday night of course, it'll be a sleepover!**

Lucy chuckled at Wendy's texts, she still acted like a little kid. Well, Wendy was a little kid at heart, and the baby of the group. She smiled as she typed back "Sure" as her response to the invitation. Lucy moved on to Erza's text.

 **Erza: Come hang out Friday, sleepover at my place.**

 **Lucy: Why not? :D Seems fun!**

She was excited, she loved spending time with her friends, online or not. Lucy leaned back in her chair and remembered all the good times the three had together.

xoxox

"Lucy-nee, over here!" Wendy yelled. Eleven year old Lucy ran over to a small blue-haired ten year old girl. She and Wendy were hiding from Erza, who was playing hide-and-seek with them. "I'm going to get you!" Erza yelled as she charged over to the playground, where she presumed Wendy and Lucy would be hiding. The two girls chuckled as Erza defiantly pushed kids out of her way as she looked for her friends. Erza was feared among the kids back then, hell, she still was now. Erza was most definitely not a bully, but she was never afraid to speak her mind and do what she wanted, so that's what made her scary. She was also very smart, the Class President. No one messed with her or her friends. As Erza finished checking the playground, she began to make her way over to the bushes, where Wendy and Lucy were hiding. They gave quiet squeals, terrified to be found by Erza. They hugged each other tightly, giggling as Erza got closer. But oddly enough, Erza had disappeared from their sights. As the two girls began to let go of one another, a hand was placed on their shoulders. "Boo!" Erza screeched into their ears from behind, as the other two gave a terrified scream. After the screaming had died down and the other kids' weird looks went away, the trio laughed among themselves. They sat behind the bushes until recess was over, braiding one another's hair and decorating their hair with flowers. Erza, Wendy, and Lucy skipped into the school building holding hands, their flowery braids swinging behind them.

xoxox

Lucy sighed as she awoke from her daydream and checked the time. _11:03 pm._ Eleven already?! Did she really spend that much time daydreaming about the past? Lucy quickly changed, and hopped into bed. She had no trouble falling asleep, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week flew by in a blur. Lucy ran through the crowded hallways of Magnolia High, racing to get to her locker. It was Friday, she was going to spend the night with Wendy and Erza! She boarded the bus and waited to arrive at home. Her bag hit the floor as she pushed open the door.

"M-mom?!" No. Her mom died seven years ago. So who the hell was this lady in her kitchen?! "Who are you?! Why are you in my house?!" Questions swirled in her mind. "Joli who are you talki- Oh, hello Lucy." Her dad said as he walked in. Lucy blatantly pointed her finger at this Joli person. "Dad, care to explain why _she_ is here?" Jude scratched the nape of his neck. "She's uh... my girlfriend." Lucy was angry, no, Lucy was FURIOUS. She turned to Joli. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy screamed and ran to her room, slamming the door. She hastily threw a lot of clothes in her bag, along with her laptop, and her chargers. Before even saying goodbye, or looking at her father, she bolted out of the house along with her bag. "Lucy Amber Heartfilia! You get back here this instant!" Jude yelled to his child, as she ran down the sidewalk. Lucy stopped for breath, as she knew she was too far away for her father to get her now. Tears streamed down her face as she made her way up the steps to Erza's house. She knocked on the door, still crying. A girl with chocolate brown hair opened the door. "Hey are you Lucy- Oh my god! You're crying!" She ushered the crying girl inside, where Lucy dropped her bag and fell to the floor, sobbing. Four girls were soon by her side, Erza, Wendy, and two other girls, one with beautiful white hair and the other chocolate brown haired one from earlier. A chorus of "Oh my god's", "What's wrong?!" and "What happened?!" flew through the air. Lucy could not respond, her voice choked back by heart-wrenching sobs. After Lucy had calmed down and was transferred from the floor to Erza's bed, she was finally able to explain what had happened. "Wow." Erza gasped. "That's awful." The white haired girl exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Lucy-nee." Wendy chimed as her small frame wrapped Lucy in a hug. The chocolate haired girl only growled in response, then muttering a soft "Can I kill her?" Lucy chuckled at hearing her words. "Be my guest, uhh.." Lucy left her words hanging in the air. "Cana." the girl said. "I'm Mira!" the white haired girl smiled. Wendy blushed. "I forgot to tell you we invited our other friends, sorry Lucy-nee." Lucy smiled. "It's okay Wen." The girls went through the usual introductions and started to goof off and have fun. While in the midst of a pillow fight, Lucy slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. She pulled out her phone as she sat on the closed toilet and opened Skype. She opened the group chat and sent a quick message.

 _Lu: I don't know if I'm going to be able to play anytime soon... I kinda ran away from home.. I brought my laptop with though.._

Lucy sighed as she clicked the power button to her phone. She looked into the mirror and sighed. **Why is my dad such a colossal jerk?** Lucy shook her head as her phone buzzed with messages from the chat.

 _S: What the hell happened?_

 _R: Lucy! Are you okay?_

 _Le: You need to go back home Lu-chan!_

 _Lu: long story short, my dad has a girlfriend and I found her when I got home. I screamed at her to get the hell out, packed my stuff, and ran. Gotta go, I'm at Erza's and I don't want her looking for me._

Lucy clapped her hands and snuck back into the pillow fight, which ended soon after. It was getting late, so the girls arranged who would be sleeping where and went to bed.

 _Two minutes._

 _Three._

 _Five._

 _Ten._

 _Fifteen._

 _Thirty._

 _An hour._

 _Two hours._

Two hours had passed, and Lucy had yet to fall asleep. She crawled over to Erza, and lightly shook her, careful not to wake anyone else.

"Mmmph... Lucy?"

"Hey uhh, Erza? Is it okay if I uh-" Lucy was cut off by Erza.

"Stay here for a while? Sure. I know you don't really want to go back home after what happened." Erza smiled.

Lucy returned the smile and crawled back to her space. "G'night Erza.

"Night Lucy."

Lucy closed her eyes, only to hear the words "She's my girlfriend" and images of Joli echo throughout her mind. This was going to be a long night.

xoxox

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm gonna start trying to get into a regular updating schedule, so wish me luck!**_

 _ **-Dech**_


	4. Chapter 4

**LUCY'S** **POV**  
It was 7 am. I was the only one awake. I only managed to get a few hours of sleep, thanks to the image of Jol-ew burned into my mind. I sighed and picked up my phone, checking instagram and then the Skype group. No new messages. I sighed as I shut off my phone, and rolled over, hoping to already get a little more sleep

xoxox

"Lucy! Luuuuucy! Wake up!" I heard as I was shaken awake. I guess j had finally fallen asleep. Erza sat over me, smiling. "Time for breakfast!" She made a mad dash to the kitchen, where I presumed the other girls were, since I was the only one left in the room. I untangled myself from my blanket, and walked into the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes as I walked in, seeing Erza, Wendy, Mira, and Cana sitting at the table eating waffles. Except Erza who was eating... strawberry cake? I brushed it off and sat at an empty chair. I plopped three waffles on my plate, and began to eat. Much to the other girls' amazement, I finished all three. "Whot?" I asked, my mouth filled with waffle. They all just shook their heads in disbelief and continued eating. I _love_ waffles. They're the greatest. "Hey Mira, catch." Cana said, with a sly smirk. Mira turned, only to have a piece of waffle covered in whipped cream hit her in the face. I giggled silently as Mira whipped the cream off. "Oh, it's on Alberona." Mira whipped a strawberry off Erza's cake at Cana, but hitting Wendy instead. Erza gasped as her precious strawberry was stolen, and tore off some of her cake and threw it at Mira, just barely missing Mira's head. I screeched as I ran for cover, not wanting to be involved in this food fight. I watched as the small blue-haired girl climbed atop the table, and smashed two waffles onto Mira and Erza's head. I gasped as I watched from around the corner, watching the three girl create a huge mess. I dodged a full waffle that came flying past me aimed at Cana. Five minutes later, Erza, Cana, Wendy, and Mira were covered in food, along with the kitchen. I snapped a quick picture mid-fight, and sent it to the Skype group chat.

 _Lu sent an image._  
 _Lu: send help!_

Not waiting for a response, I shut my phone off and walked into the messy kitchen. "Did you guys have fun?" I asked innocently, the only one still clean. The four girls shared an evil smirk, before grabbing me and covering me in a bottle of whipped cream. I shrieked, while they laughed. "Did you think you could get out of this unscathed Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked innocently with an evil smile. I sighed, "I hoped I could have." I shook out of their grasp, and ran to the bathroom. "I call shower first!" I heard a collective groan behind me. _Hehehe. You think you can fool me? No way!_ I thought as I hopped into the shower.

xoxox

After everyone had showered and left, only Erza and I remained. I pulled out my laptop and plugged it in. Erza was making her bed, so I pulled up Minecraft and Skype. It was still too early to call the others, so I had to play by myself. I clicked into the wondrous world of Simplicity.

 _CelestialSpirit has joined the game._

 _FireSalamander: Yo Luce!_

 _IceMake: wb._

 _LokiLion: Hello beautiful person!_

 _HeavenlyMagic: Wb CelestialSpirit._

 _CelestialSpirit: oh, thanks._

Wondering who these new people were, I sent a message to Natsu.

 _[You - FireSalamander]: Hey, when did the use new people join?_

 _[FireSalamander - You]: Hmmm.. When I got on today :D_

 _[You - FireSalamander]: So they're your friends..?_

Without getting a response, I continued to play. Erza sat next to me, intrigued by the block game. "What's this called?" Erza inquired. "Minecraft. It's a video game. You should totally get it." Erza walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop before sitting next to me on the ground. I showed her how to get it, and she was trying to think of a username. "What about ScarletWarrior?" I asked Erza. She smiled and typed it in. I got her game running and put in the IP address for Simplicity.

 _ScarletWarrior has joined the game._

 _Welcome,_ _ **ScarletWarrior**_ _, to the server!_

A chorus of "Welcome" 's were put into chat, and I had Erza "teleport" to me. I showed her how the game mechanics worked, and she learned how to play pretty fast. Before we knew it, it was already time for lunch.

xoxox

 _ **Yay, a new POV! I couldn't write well in third person, so I switched to first xD. Expect new POV's**_ _ **throughout the story!**_

 _ **-Dech**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LUCY'S POV**

It's been about a week since I ran away from home. Erza lived with her grandparents, who were kind enough to let me use their spare bedroom for my time here. And in the timespan of that week, I had managed to befriend Natsu. He wasn't that bad, and was actually pretty funny. His friends were cool too. So now my little group of Levy, Sting, and Rogue had merged with Natsu's group which included Gray, Jellal, and Loki. And about two days ago, they were added into our Skype chat. As I stood up from my borrowed bed, i waked over to my bag and pulled out an outfit. I sighed. I did not want to go to school. People were beginning to figure out I had run away, I was starting to get teased because of it. I shrugged on my t-shirt and pulled over my Fairy Tail hoodie, which was my safety blanket. I jumped into my jeans and beat up converse. I brushed my blonde hair away from my eyes, not bothering to do anything. The kids words were starting to get to my, which is hard to admit. I grabbed my phone and schoolbag and waited out in the living room for Erza. As she entered, I gave her a small smile and off we went.

 **-Timeskip to school-**

As the bell rang for class to end, I walked to my locker to put away my books and grab my other ones that I needed. As I reached up to put away my Chemistry notebook, it was ripped out of my grasp. I turned around to see who it was. My eyes widened in fear as I saw Jet and Droy standing there, holding my notebook. "Uhh... Can I have my notebook please?" I asked them softly. "Awww, does little _runaway_ need her notebook?" Jet sneered as Droy tossed him my notebook, out of my grasp. "Just give it back!" Kids were starting to gather around the scene. I was so embarrassed and angry. I was jumping pathetically for my notebook, as it was ripped out of Jet's grasp. A pink haired boy stood behind him, a goofy grin on his face. "Why are you teasing the poor girl, just give her notebook back." the boy said, not looking away from Jet as he handed me my notebook. I mumbled a "thank you" and looked down at my shoes. "Damn you Dragneel." Droy sneered as he and Jet walked away. The pink haired boy disappeared into the crowd as they walked away from the scene. I felt like crying. I shoved my books into my bag and made a beeline for a door. I had to get out.

I walked to the park near the school and sat behind a tree. I rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. My silky blonde hair fell around my shoulders as I felt tears stream down my face. Silent sobs wracked through my body. I didn't notice a presence sit next to me. I looked up startled as I felt someone rub my back. _The pink haired boy from before._ "Hey, are you okay?" He looked concerned. "Heh, yeah.." I chuckled as I wiped my tears. "Awh c'mon, you're not okay, you're crying." He said, as if he was stating the obvious, which he was. I sighed. "I'm _fine._ " I said harshly, just wanting to be alone. Apparently the pink-headed idiot didn't get the message. He pulled me into a hug. "If they bother you again, just come find me, okay?" I shook my head, not wanting to speak. It felt good to be held, despite not knowing who this guy was. I slowly ceased my tears, and sat up. "Thanks for this by the way. It really helped." The pinkette smiled. "No prob." He stretched as he stood up, I soon following his actions. "Let me walk you home, I want to make sure you get home safely." He offered, and I accepted. Honestly, I didn't want to walk home alone, who knew if Jet or Droy would try to pull anything again. I lead the way to Erza's house, where I was currently staying. The walk was quiet, a nice quiet. No questions, no prying. It was nice. I scratched my head as I walked up to the door. "Thanks again..." I drifted off, not knowing his name. "Natsu." He grinned. _Hmm... Why was that name so familiar to me._ I shrugged it off. "Thanks again Natsu. I'm Lucy." I gave a small smile as I walked inside, not waiting for a reply. I opened Skype and went into the group chat. One message. From...Natsu?! It can't be the same Natsu who comforted me and walked me home... RIGHT?!

 **NATSU'S POV**

I walked into the park, not wanting to listen to the old farts teach me anymore. I was a Junior at Magnolia High. I played a videogame called _Minecraft_ , a block game. I played on a server called Simplicity, with my friends Gray, Jellal, and Loki. We all knew each other in real life, which was pretty cool. I also made new friends on the game, Lucy, Levy, Sting, and Rogue. They were pretty cool. As I looked around, I noticed a blonde girl with a small frame sitting against a tree...crying? I sat down beside her and helped calm her down. I offered to walk her home afterward, not want her to get hurt. She was pretty, very pretty. The way she dressed was very tomboyish, and it was cute. She awkwardly scratched her head as we walked up to her door. "Thanks again..." "Natsu." I grinned. Her eyes slightly widened, but just as soon as she did, she was back to normal. "Thanks again Natsu. I'm Lucy." She gave me a cute smile before walking into her house.I was shocked. It couldn't be Lucy from Simplicity, _CelestialSprirt,_ right? I shook my head and walked back home, my head filled with thoughts.

xoxox

 _ **I KNOW I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A WEEK I'M SORRY! I'E BEEN SUPER BUSY AND HAVEN'T HAD THE CAHNCE TO WRITE, SO HERE, TAKE THIS LONG CHAPTER AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

 _ ***dodges flying chair***_

 ** _I SAID I'M SORRYYYYY!_**

 ** _-Dech_**


	6. Chapter 6

**NATSU'S POV**

It's been three days since I helped that Lucy girl. My mind was still swirling with the afterimage of her smiling. I shook my head and focused on my homework. _I needed to get this done so I can play._ I raced through my math questions, before slamming my textbook closed and dashing over to my desk. I sat down in my chair and opened up the game. I joined into Simplicity and opened Skype. I sent a quick message,waiting for a reply.

 **N: How about we do a group call today?!**

I drummed my fingers on my desk waiting for a response. Since I had met _CelestialSpirit_ and the others, we haven't actually called. We mostly talked through the chat in-game.

 **S: Why not? :D**

 **Lo: Yuuuuss**

 **Lu: Uh...**

 **R: C'mon Lucy don't be a chicken xD**

 **J: I'm down, let me get to my computer.**

 **G: Ooooh good idea Flame-Brain.**

With no response from Levy, I hit the call button. After a few rings, Gray, Rogue, Loki, and Sting had picked up. This was gonna be a fun game.

 **LUCY'S POV**

I was finally home, after about a week and a half away. I still ignored my father and his slut of a "girlfriend". He made numerous attempts to talk to me, even trying to get _Joli_ to talk to me. I wouldn't talk to that whore if my life depended on it. She was trying hard to be my mother figure, and I absolutely despised her for that. I sat at my desk, staring at the messages coming in on Skype. Natsu wanted to call. My mouse hovered over the pick up button. What if this Natsu was the Natsu from school? I shakily accepted the call. I sat there quietly, hoping not to be noticed, which I wasn't. Until I sneezed.

"Bless you!" A strange deep voiced cheered.

"Aaaand the Spirit enters with a sneeze." Sting chuckled.

"Yo!" Another strange voice echoed, but it sounded familiar...

"Luuuuucy! Say Hi!" Rogue said, dragging out my name.

"Hi." I said bluntly, earning a strange chuckle from another person. "Can you guys atleast introduce yourself?"

"Gray." A deepish voice said. _IceMake._

"Hello beautiful Lucy, I am Loki!" the same cheerful voice from before said. _LokiLion._

"Yo! I'm Natsu!" The name echoed around in my head, the voice sounding so familiar. _FireDragon._

 _"_ I'm Jellal." Another deep voice said, but it sounded very shy. _HeavenlyMagic._

"Hmmm..." I sighed. "Cool."

We fooled around in the game, and before long we got bored of the game.

"Let's play a game!" Natsu yelled.

"What game Ash-Head." Gray said boredly, ready to start a fight with his best friend.

"Oi Ice Freak! Shut up!" Natsu screeched into his microphone.

"My ears!" I yelped, which shut the two boys up.

"How about truth or dare?" Sting suggested.

After a chorus of agreements, we all logged out of Minecraft. I sat at my desk, tapping my pencil on my notebook.

"I'll go first!" Rogue cheered. "Sting, truth or dare!"

"Hmm. Dare!" The boy chuckled.

"I _dare_ you to text Yukino." I gasped, Yukino was Sting's crush. She went to my school, and was very very pretty. Sadly though, Sting and Rogue went to a private school in Crocus called _Sabertooth Academy._ Sting groaned, and followed through with his dare.

"Natsu, truth or dare." Sting asked the other boy.

"Dare!" Natsu yelled cheerfully, obviously enjoying the game, even though it had just begun.

"Hmm..." Sting pondered. " I _dare_ you to go... send a picture of yourself to the group chat!"

I heard Natsu groan and mumble under his breath, and soon after, I got a notification. _Ding._ I had to admit, I was nervous to open the chat. What if it really _was_ Natsu from school? I held my breath and opened the message. I dropped my phone and regretted opening the message instantly. _Oh my god. It was him. Natsu. School. How.. even?_ My mind raced and my heart sped up. This was _not_ possible.

"Lucy, is everything okay? You're mumbling to yourself." Rogue sounded concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Yup! Totally fine! Nothing wrong here! Haha!" I mentally face-palmed.

The rest of the call carried on, which I was thankful for.

 **NATSU'S POV**

"I dare you to go send a picture of yourself to the group chat!" Sting said. I groaned in displeasure, I did not want to do this. But, I did so anyways. After I had sent it, I heard Lucy faintly mumbling to herself. Rogue asked her what was wrong, and she gave an extremely awkward reply. We all brushed it off, and the call continued on. Lucy was silent the rest of the game, aside from when she was asked. Before long, many people had to go, and I did too. I still felt awkward about Lucy's reaction but I brushed it off and walked into the kitchen for dinner.

xoxox

 _ **Hi guys! Dech here! I got a review (on here) from an anonymous person, basically bashing how I made Lucy play Minecraft. Lemme tell you, no, she's not twelve. I'm fifteen and I play that game. Hell, 20+ year old's do. So, before you go and bash someone's story plot, do your research and don't be a little prick.**_

 _ **-Dech**_


	7. Chapter 7

**LUCY'S POV**

I walked as fast as I could down the school halls to avoid Natsu. I couldn't believe we went to the same school, let alone they were the same person! I shook my head rapidly to clear my thoughts. I looked around to see if the familiar pinkette was nearby. Not spotting him, I dashed into my class. Now, how to spend the rest of the day avoiding _him._

xoxox

I ran into by house and slammed the door behind me, breathless. _He almost saw me._ I walked to my room and set my bookbag at the end of my bed. I sat at my desk and pulled out my chemistry homework. Before long, I had completed it. I wasn't in the mood to play with the gang today, so I opened and went to my bookmark list. I clicked on one of my anime and began to watch. In the middle of a sad scene, my laptop went off. _Ding. Ding. D-Ding._ I gave a frustrated sigh and clicked into Skype, the source of the noise.

 **N: Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

 **Le: Lu-chaaaaaaan where are youuuu!**

 **R: LUCY GET YO ASS IN THE GAME**

 **G: Lucy c'monnnn**

I sighed and typed a quick reply.

 **Lu: Sorry, not happening. Anime binge.**

I clicked back into my anime and continued watching, getting more annoyed as more _Ding_ 's sounded. I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to watch my anime in peace! I gave up trying not to read their messages, and clicked into Skype in defeat. It looked like only Natsu, Levy, Rogue, and Gray were online.

 **Lu: hOly hElL wHaT dO yOu wAnT?!**

 **Le: LUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

 **N: Haha finally decide to show up?**

 **Lu: How could I ignore this, I WAS GETTING 30 MESSAGES A MINUTE!**

 **R: huehuehuehue**

 **G: I wouldn't say 30 messages a minute, more 5.**

 **Lu: Shaddup smart ass -.-**

 **Le: Geez Lu-chan you really need to stop swearing xD**

 **Lu: LeaVE mE aLonE!**

After I sent my message, my laptop started to... ring? Goddammit, Natsu started a group call. I clicked accept, and waited until everyone was in the call. Then that's when I made my presence know. I let out a ear-piercing yell, which got them all to scream, which was hilarious. "God damn Lucy! Chill!" I heard Rogue screech, sounding far away. He probably fell out of his chair. "Luuuu-chan! Whyyyy!" I heard Levy whine, most likely covering her ears. " YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK LUCY!" Gray screamed, causing me to laugh. With no reply from _him_ , we just kept on talking. Halfway through our conversation, Natsu popped back in. " Hey! what'd I miss?" he retorted cheerily. "Where have you been flame brain?" Gray snickered. "I uh.. when Lucy screamed I fell out of my chair, hit my head on the ground, and passed..out?" he sounded almost confused, but that got the entire call laughing. "That's... that's priceless!" Rogue managed to say inbetween his laughing fits. I felt kinda bad, even though I was laughing. _Did I really scare him that badly?_ I must've spoken my mind because Natsu replied, "Hell yeah you did!" "Sorry." "It's okay Luce." As the conversation went on, the topic we never talked about came up. "He guys, we should video call! I wanna know what you guys look like! Aside from Ice Princess over there, cos he goes to my school." Natsu said. _Wait, so that means Gray goes to my school too?! What if Loki and Jellal do too?! Oh my god!_ I thought frantically. "Why not, let's see if we can get the others to join in!" Rogue chirped. After about 5 minutes, Sting, Jellal, and Loki had joined in. "Great the group's here! Everyone click video in 3... 2.. 1!" Natsu basically yelled, as we all clicked on the small blue button. One by one, faces started to appear. My mouth dropped in surprise as did everyone else. "LU-CHAN YOU'RE SO PRETTY!" a small blue-haired girl screamed, who was most likely Levy, the only other girl here. I blushed and pulled my hoodie tighter around me. "Thanks, you are too Levy!" I hoped to god Natsu hadn't noticed me yet. "Why don't we all say who we are so we can put faces to names?" I suggested. "I'm Levy!" the same blue-haired girl chirped. "Loki." the orange haired guy said, his hair almost making cat ears. "Jellal." the boy with blue hair said, and a red tattoo over one of his eyes. "Sting." Blonde hair. "Rogue." Long-ish black hair. "Gray." Dark raven hair. "Natsu!" the familiar pink haired boy yelled, giving a grin. My heart was beating rapidly as I spoke my name. "I'm Lucy." I gave a small wave, and then heard a gasp. "Wait.. LUCY? The one who was being bullied?!" Natsu said in astonishment. Everyone went dead silent at the word _bullied._ I hid my face in my hoodie and mumbled, "That would be me." A chorus of _Lucy!_ 's and _Why didn't you tell us?!_ echoed through the chat. Natsu was still dead quiet. "Wait, so you go to the same school as Loki, Jellal, Natsu and I?" Gray asked with surprise."Mhm. I've never seen you guys though, I'm a sophomore." I replied, face still buried in my hoodie. "Wait what school do you go to Lu-chan?" Levy asked me. "Magnolia High." "Holy crap! I'm a sophomore there too!" the bluenette squealed. "How have we never seen each other?!" "Dunno" was my only reply. "I-I have to go." I said quickly, and hung up on the call. I ran to my bed and flung myself onto it, laying face down. _How did I not know we basically all went to the same school? Are they going to treat me differently because they know I'm bullied?_ These thought swam around in my head as I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

xoxox

 _ **HOLY CRAP! WE'VE REACHED OVER 1,000 VIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!**_

 _ **-Dech**_


	8. Chapter 8

**LUCY'S POV**

I slapped my alarm clock, ending my alarm telling me to wake up. I dragged my self out of bed and got ready for the day. I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, seeing Joli standing over at the stove cooking. I was starting to warm up to her, but still not liking how she was trying to act as my mother. I tried to be nice towards her for my dad's sake, because he seemed to like her a lot.

"Good morning Lucy." Joli said with a smile, and I smiled back. I was so tired, I didn't get much sleep. The entire first face-reveal thing had me up all night. I grabbed the cereal bar Joli was handing me and made my way out the door and down the street. There was a guy standing at my stop with.. raven hair? Was Gray really at her stop all along and she never noticed? She walked up behind him, and then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Gray?" He turned around in surprise.

"Lucy? Wow I had no idea we went to the same school let alone were in the same neighborhood." He chuckled.

"Me either." I smiled.

Gray's eyes went serious for a moment. "Are you actually bullied like Natsu said?" he asked me with a frown.

I shook my head. "It's only been once or twice, but it stopped ever since Natsu helped me."

"Hmm." was Gray's only response.

"So how long have you known Natsu?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"We went to the same kindergarten so basically forever." Gray said with a small grin dancing upon his face.

"I can't wait to introduce you guys to all my other friends." I laughed as Gray patted me on my head.

The bus arrived, not giving Gray a chance to reply. I sat in an empty seat, while Gray sat in the back with some of his other friends. I sighed, and put my earbuds in my ears, and turned on my music. Before long, we reached the final stop. Off to school. I was still nervous about seeing all the others, but I knew I had nothing to fear. As the bus approached the school, I slung my bag over my shoulder and prepared to get off. I got off the bus, and saw Wendy and Erza walking into the school. Without waiting for Gray, I dashed over to my best friends.

"Guuuys!" I yelled as I grabbed their arms. "I made new friends, I can't wait to introduce you guys to them!" I smiled, genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

"Luuuushiii!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Wait for uss!" I heard Gray yell.

I pulled Erza and Wendy over, waiting for Natsu and Gray to reach us. "Hey guys!" I smiled as the two boys approached us. I turned to Wendy and Erza. "Guys, this is Natsu and Gray." pointing to them as I said their names. Gray waved and tucked his hands back into his pockets. Natsu just smiled. I pulled the four of them into the building. "I'm going to my locker, I don't know about you guys." I said, and let go of their arms. I walked to my locker and put my stuff away, grabbed my books and headed off to class. _I can't wait for lunch._

xoxox

 _Ding Ding Ding._ The bell for the end of class rang, and I basically ran to my locker, excited for lunch. I grabbed my lunch and went downstairs for the cafeteria. I sat at an empty table, waiting for all of my friends to arrive. First was Cana and Mira, then Jellal and Gray, Loki and Natsu, and finally Erza and Wendy who had to wait in line for their lunches. I wondered where Levy was, since she said she went to my school. I hummed and looked for a blue-haired girl, and spotted Levy looking around or a place to sit. "Levy! Over here!" I yelled, trying to get the small girl's attention, which I did. She smiled and almost ran over to us, and sat at the last empty seat.

"Okay, since this is mostly my doing, I'll introduce everyone." I smiled. "Nastu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Loki, Jellal, Cana, Mira, Levy, and me." I called out everyone's names as I pointed to them and myself when I said 'me'. Yet again, Natsu gave off a goofy smile as I pointed to him. Erza pounded her fist on the table, scaring everyone but Wendy and I. "Well it's nice to meet you all!" She said with a sweet smile.

Everyone smiled and began to eat, while Mira seemed spaced out and was mumbling to herself. "Hmmgrph... ship.." I ignored her and continued to eat my lunch. Before long, Gray and Natsu had started arguing.

"Oi! Ice Cube! Don't take my fries!" Natsu screeched.

"Chill out! I didn't take your fries Campfire!" Gray said back, hands raised. I laughed at their choice of names for one another. I looked over at Cana, who was leaning back in her chair, eating Natsu's fries. I shook my head and sighed. Erza was still gladly eating her strawberry cake, her favorite thing in the world. The two boys continued to wrestle, until Natsu accidentally elbowed Erza, making her drop her cake.

"My.. cake..." Erza said glumly as she looked at her beloved cake sitting on the floor. She pounded both her fists on the table, shutting everyone up immediately.

"You two blockheads made me drop my cake!" Erza growled, while the two boys just looked at the furious red-head. Wendy and I stared at each other wide-eyed, knowing what was to come. Let's just say, don't get between Erza and her cake. Ever. Erza marched over to Gray and Natsu, pulling them out of their seats by their ears and dragging them out of the cafeteria. After the trio had left, everyone laughed. "I hope those two survive Erza's wrath." Cana chuckled, and stole more fries from Natsu's tray. _It was only one day with them, and I already felt way happier than before._ I smiled and laughed along with them. _This was going to be an interesting year._

xoxox

 _ **Two updates in less than 24 hours?! Wowowowow! I was reading my reviews when I got some constructive criticism, which inspired me to write a little! I'm trying to improve my writing skills and story so the book is a little more original!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **-Dech**_


	9. Chapter 9

**LUCY'S POV**

It had been a week since we all actually figured out we went to the same school. It was Friday, the last school day of the week. I sat in my last hour, staring impatiently at the clock,waiting for the bell to ring. My mind wandered off into la-la land, imagining what the rest of the year would lead up to.

"Ms. Heartfilia, are you with us?" I heard my teacher ask. My face heated up as I said a quick yes and looked back down at my book. I heard Jet, Droy, and a few others laugh behind me as I looked down at my book, embarrassed.

 _I'm not going to hear the end of this._

I paid attention to the rest of the lesson until the bell rang, signaling school was over. I hurriedly closed my book, and shoved it in my bag. I ran out of the classroom, hoping not to get caught by Jet or Droy. I felt my hood being tugged backwards and back into the classroom.

 _Shit._

"And where do you think you're going _Ms. Heartfilia_?" a voice sneered, and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want." I said shakily as I turned around to face Jet, Droy, and a girl I've never seen. I glanced up at the clock to check the time.

 _I was going to miss my bus._

The new girl walked towards me, her long white hair swinging behind her. I felt her breath on my face as she leaned towards me. "Why do you look so scared _runaway girl_?" She said, drawing out "runaway girl". I cringed at the name. "Who says I'm scared?" I stood up taller, about even with the girl.

"Tch." She looked at the two boys behind her and back at me. "You better be careful who you mess with _bitch._ " She pushed me into the wall, pinning my arms to it aswell. "You can call me Angel, and you'll be seeing a hell of a lot more of me." She punched me in my stomach, letting me fall to the ground before kicking my back. "Stay where you belong, you little shit." And with that they left, leaving me lying on the ground, holding my stomach in agony.

I groaned as I sat up, leaning against the wall, tears threatening to break free.

 _What did I even do to her? What did I do to deserve this?_

I gave a shaky breath as I picked up my bag, and started to walk home. I felt as if I was being watched, so I started to walk faster, before breaking into a run. Tears flew behind me as I ran, painful sobs shaking my body. I didn't even know where I was going, until I reached the same tree from before. Hopefully Natsu wouldn't be here again. I sat down and continued to cry, out of confusion and pain.

 _Why._

 _Why?_

 _Why?!_

 _Why!_

I slowed my tears and wiped my eyes. I looked up through the leaves of the trees, and sighed. I needed to get home. No longer feeling watched, I picked up my bag and walked home

xoxox

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I lifted up my shirt to look at my stomach and back. I sighed in relief as my stomach wasn't bruised, although my back was. It hurt like hell too. I sighed, and unlocked the door. Joli and my dad weren't home to ask why I was late, which was a relief. I logged into my laptop and opened Skype. No one had sent a message, so I decided to.

 **Lu: Helloooo is anyone hommeeee?**

 **N: yo Luce!**

 **G: sup**

 **S: Luuucyyy!**

 **M: Hello Lucy!**

Seeing Mira's message startled me, I had forgotten that we had added everyone into the chat. It now consisted of Me, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Levy, Gray, and Loki. We had gotten Wendy and Erza to like anime, so that was a good thing too.

 **Le: We need to hang outtt**

 **E: True ^**

 **R: hEy ArE YoU forGetting StinG anD I cAnT**

 **M: Aww Stingue will have to sit this one out!**

 **W: Wait what's that**

 **J: No idea.**

 **G: Meet at the park in 10?**

 **N: Yush! Let's go!**

 **Lu: It's a deal**

I smiled and closed my laptop. I slipped on my beat up converse and ran out the door, not forgetting my house key and phone.

I ran to the park, and saw Natsu, Levy, Erza, Jellal, and Loki there. I ran up to them and smiled, out of breath.

"Hi guys! Waiting for the others?" I panted.

"Yup!" Natsu smiled, flashing is famous grin.

 _I can't wait for the others._

xoxox

 _ **IM SOSOSOOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I WAS ON VACATION AND I DIDNT HAVE ANYTHING PREWRITTEN OR READY TO UPLOAD AND I KNOW THIS IS SHORT IM SO TIRED I HAVENT GOTTEN ANY SLEEP NOW BYE!**_

 _ **-DODGES FLYING POTS AND PANS-**_

 _ **iM SORRYYYY OKAY?! ILL HAVE MORE SOON!**_

 _ **-Dech**_


	10. Chapter 10

**LUCY'S POV**

We all watched as Wendy ran into the park, and trip over a stone. Wendy was very clumsy, and would often trip over her own feet, or sometimes nothing at all. Gray pulled her up off the ground after we had all finished laughing at her grand entrance.

"Well, now what?" Cana asked no one in particular.

"Hmmm, I know! Let's play two truth's and a lie!" Mira suggested. Everyone agreed, and sat in a circle, or, an oval.

"Give everyone a moment to think up some truths 'n stuff." Gray said.

Hmm, what to choose. They have to be things not even Erza or Wendy know. Oh! I know! _I had a sister named Michelle. I had a pet cat- no, Erza and Wendy would know. I've ditched school before. Only Natsu would know that one. And one more truth..._ I looked around at the group infront of me, all lost in thought. My eyes landed on Natsu, who was staring back at me. I hurriedly looked away. _The hell was that?_ I ignored what just happened, and went back to thinking. _My first friend's name was Aquarius! No one would know that either._ I took out my iPhone and clicked the home button, checking the time. I smiled as I saw the picture of Erza, Wendy and I as kids.

"Okay, has everyone thought of their truths and a lie?" I asked.

Everyone nodded in silent agreement. "Who wants to go first?" Wendy asked no one in particular.

Gray shrugged. "I will I guess." Everyone started at him in anticipation.

"My parents died when I was young so I was raised with another orphan boy and the woman's biological daughter, I have a high tolerance to cold, and- LUCY WATCH OUT!" Gray screamed.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. I saw Natsu dive for me before I felt something hit me and my world turned black.

 **NATSU'S POV**

"...and- LUCY WATCH OUT!" Gray yelled from next to me. I turned to look at her to see a baseball hurtling at her head. Fast.

"What?" Lucy asked, oblivious to what was happening. Almost as on instinct, I dove at her to try and get her out of the path of the baseball. I was too late. The baseball hit Lucy in the back of the head, and she fell forward into my arms.

"Luce? Luce. Lucy wake up!" I yelled as I shook the girl in my arms. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I screamed at the group around me, and hugged Lucy as she was unconscious in my arms. "Please be okay.." I whispered into her blonde hair.

xoxox

I sat in a hospital chair bouncing my leg up and down nervously.

 _If only I had a better reaction time..._

I shook my head and resting it in my hands. I looked at the group around me. Erza was holding a crying Wendy, Cana was talking to Mira, Gray was staring at a wall, Levy was staring at her phone, and Jellal and Loki had gone home. I sighed at my friends and looked at the hallway, waiting for the doctor to appear with news about Lucy. I closed my eyes for a moment only to open them at the sound of footsteps.

"I'm assuming you're all here for Ms. Heartfilia?" a man asked, who was dressed in a white coat.

Everyone's attention diverted to the doctor, with a chorus of "yeps!", "yes" and "how is she?!"

"She's doing fine, aside from a minor concussion." the doctor stated.

There was an audible sigh of relief from the crowd. "Can we go see her?" Wendy sniffled, eyes still glassy with tears.

"Yes. Just please be gentle." he sighed. "Room 247."

I stood up quickly, and began to run down the hallway, pushing past doctors, families, and nurses.

 _243, 244,245,246.. 247!_

I slowly opened the door to find Lucy transfixed on the TV.

"Hey Luce.." I whispered, but loud enough for her to hear across the room.

She gave a soft smile. "Hey Natsu.."

I couldn't contain myself any longer, and ran over to the girl's bedside and engulfed her into a hug. "Don't scare me again okay?"

 **LUCY'S POV**

"Don't scare me again okay?"

I blushed as Natsu gave me a bear hug, and winced slightly as he hit my sore back.

"Okay.." I whispered.

xoxox

 _ **I'M SOSOSOSOOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sORRYYYY! ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH I KNOW I KNOW IM SOSOSO SORRY SCHOOL STARTED AND MY LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC WITH MY BIRTHDAY AUGUST 15TH AND TRYING TO MAINTAIN MY INSTAGRAM AND PREPARE FOR ANOTHER 180 DAYS IN HELL LMAO KMS**_

 _ ***DODGES KATANAS AND TRASH CANS***_

 _ **HEREE YOU GOO IM SORRY ILY ALL FOR GETTING ME TO 2,000 VIEWS!**_


End file.
